


Sollozo

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [11]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] tal vez eso fue lo mejor para Wolfram [...]





	Sollozo

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 11

**Sollozo**

Yuu cubre su boca al leer la nota que encontró en su buró con detenimiento. Cada palabra presiona contra su pecho destrozando un poco más su corazón y no sabe si llorar por el contenido o llorar por sentirse de esa forma, lo único que sabe es que Wolfram se había ido y a pesar de ser un hombre se había clavado profundamente en él a tal punto de que siente se ha llevado un pedazo de su alma.

Se sienta en la cama temblando de pies a cabeza leyendo nuevamente línea por línea la despedida del rubio, casi puede imaginarlo a su lado recitándolas con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejaría correr por orgullo. Desea poder tenerlo allí y despedirse apropiadamente, disculparse por no responder a sus sentimientos o al menos dejarle en claro que el problema no lo tenía él.

Pero es demasiado tarde para ello, es demasiado tarde para admitir que había desarrollado los mismos sentimientos por el rubio. Deja escapar un desgarrador sollozo apretando la carta contra su pecho estremeciéndose al percibir un débil rastro de la fragancia de Wolfram. Se había ido para siempre sin dejarle un medio de comunicarse o una promesa de que volvería.

Como puede se pone en pie y va a guardar la carta dentro de un libro junto a la flor que le regalase el rubio en su intento de conquista. Tal vez, piensa depresivamente abrazando el libro como un pequeño tesoro, tal vez eso fue lo mejor para Wolfram pues sabe que de haber permanecido a su lado lo habría hecho sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía tratando de conseguir un amor que él no sería capaz de darle.


End file.
